


For Anon

by Zayroen



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayroen/pseuds/Zayroen
Summary: a Mchanzo college AU requested by anon!





	

Jesse had seen a lot of things in his day. Running in that gang had opened up his horizons, that and his rap sheet, but he'd never seen anything like this. He already knew Genji's brother was a looker, you'd have to be blinder then a blind bat not to see that both brothers were blessed but there was something about that prim withdrawn figure meticulously copying down notes in class that distracted him to no end and what was before he saw him with a bow.

If anyone dared say bows were out of date, he'd just show him this. Arrow after arrow, thunking into the practise board with precision. Sure he knew that the Shimada's came from old family and old traditions but knowing and seeing? Hoo boy. He was jostled out of his daze when the archer spoke without so much as twitching towards him.

“What do you want?” 

It was just as even and smooth as when he answered in class despite emptying almost an entire quiver into the bulls-eye. Tipping his hat slightly, he sauntered over as casual as he could make it. “Well howdy friend, gotta say..ain't never seen someone like you afore.” he offered as he came up beside him and flashed his very best charming grin that never failed on the baristas at the campus cafe.

“You are a blind fool then, we share two classes” Nock the arrow, pull back, [those arm muscles made Jesse's mouth water] sight, release, reach for another arrow from the quiver at his side as if the arrow striking the mark was a foregone conclusion. “You are Jesse McCree, a troublemaker with little fashion sense that distracts my brother from his classes”

Oh. Ouch. That...that hurt. Sweeping his hat off his head and pressing it to his chest, he feigned a stumble back and winced “Shoooo just as much of a sharp shot with or without that bow huh?” he laughed, masking the prickle that itched at the back of his neck. “But for true, I know we got classes. S'why I'm here. Big project coming up yeah? Supposed to work in teams, was wondering if you'd consider matching up with yours truly?” a bit of a long shot but he pulled another smile, this one a mite closer to honest and hopeful then before. Something told him that Hanzo was not one to fall for his 'southern charms'.

He was made to wait until three more arrows had been let fly before the bow was lowered and Hanzo actually looked at him for the first time since he got here. “Partner? With you?” it was not...quite a no but not a yes, he could work with that. 

“You got a better option?” blunt honesty, Genji had mentioned what a uptight stick in the mud his brother was but he hadn't realized just how...tightly drawn he'd be. It was like every word was weighed and calculated before spoken.

“....Very well. You will be at the cafeteria tomorrow after our second class and you will bring proposed topics.” Clearly Hanzo didn't have a better option then a southern boy that unironically wore a cowboy hat and boots with jeans and whatever T shirt he fished out of his drawer that day. He'd feel a little bad for the man not having friends but thankfully this meant an opening for him to fix that.

“You drive a hard bargain, but I reckon I can do that.” Jesse replied, setting his hand back on his head with a grin. “I'll leave you to your uh..bow work? That the word for it? Wouldn't mind going up against you with my revolver one of these days.” He added, taking note of the flash of challenge in those [stupidly pretty and damn those were some long lashes] eyes. Aha, there was a chink in his walls. Prideful huh? He could work with that.   
“Do not waste my time any further. Tomorrow, do not be late.” with that, Hanzo turned to start collecting his arrows with a clear dismissal. Well he'd done well enough to get under the man's skin. He even had a date. Sort of. Well a lunch date anyways in so much as it was tomorrows date and at lunch. Maybe he could pry what Hanzo liked out of Genji without him growing suspicious? Food was always a good way to get someone to relax. Meandering off, he mulled over his options before he realized something with dawning horror. Hanzo was the sort to expect high standards.

“Aww hell now I gotta actually come up with a few good ideas. Shoooooot..” muttering to himself, he missed the sharp eyes watching his back and, just briefly, flick down to his ass before turning away with a faint smile.


End file.
